The present invention relates generally to a vehicle modular rail system for a bed portion of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle modular rail system for supporting accessories on the bed of a pick-up truck.
Accessories, such as tonneau covers, light bars, utility boxes, and the like, have been used in the past with pick-up trucks. Such accessories are normally secured in place by fasteners which are oftentimes affixed through openings drilled into the truck bed side members. Those openings, however, have been found to be problematic since the areas surrounding the openings are susceptible to the formation of rust. Furthermore, if use of a particular accessory is no longer desired, the openings remain in the truck bed side members after the cover is discarded unless filled or otherwise repaired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle modular rail system for supporting pick-up truck bed accessories without affixing any fasteners through openings in the truck bed side walls. Furthermore, a need exists for a single, versatile system which is capable of accommodating a number of different accessories, thereby allowing one or more desired accessories to be easily mounted onto a pick-up truck bed.